The Darkness of the Heart
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: (Rating just in case! Spoilers) Darva is finally gone... or is he? The continuing story of the Lotis Masters and their attempt to stop Darva and the Maram Masters once again! And what is the true darkness of the heart? (I'm bad at summaries...)


**The Darkness of the Heart **by the-key-of-the-twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th and probably never will. I do own Kanna however…

A/N: My first Alice 19th story, so please don't be harsh! This story is going to have some couple pairings (you'll have to figure them out yourself!) and there will be my character. (Tell me if you think she's too Mary-Sueish. She's not going to appear in this chapter.) Well, I hope you enjoy this! (By the way "xxlololololololololololxx" means that there's supposed to be a line there. However, for some reason, I can't do the quick edit thing on my computer anymore…)

xxlololololololololololxx

Chapter 1:

"Mayura, you're going to be late again!"

Mayura's eyes shot and she sat up on her bed immediately, searching for a clock.

"What! Alice! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" the lovely older sister jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "There's no time to shower either!" The younger sister sighed.

"Sorry… I got sidetracked and forgot to wake you up…" she said, in full regret. The blond sister ran out, all changed and headed for the kitchen.

"Mayura, you're finally awake. Hurry and eat your breakfast," her mother said. She set her plate on the table. As usual, the father was reading newspapers next to her. At first, Alice wanted to apologize to Mayura, but she saw that her sister was too busy stuffing her mouth with food. After quickly consuming the eggs and bacon (all in one bite), she swallowed everything down and ran for the door.

"See ya, Mom! Got to go!" the older sister cried while Alice followed hesitantly behind.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Mom?" the chocolate-haired sister replied. She turned and waited for her mother's reply.

"Please return safely, Alice, and make sure Mayura does, too," the woman said and gave a weary smile to her younger daughter.

"Of course, Mom!" Alice replied joyfully, and skipped after her sister to school.

xxlololololololololololxx

School was as hectic as ever and Alice sighed. She missed having a perfectly normal day at school. She had been so busy being a Lotis Master that she had forgotten how peaceful a normal school day was. Alice made it to her class just in time and got in her seat a second before the late bell rung.

xxlololololololololololxx

Alice had to admit that she missed being normal again, but it also made life seem boring again. Mayura was back, things have settled between the two sisters and Kyo, Pai Mei Lin went back to China, Billy headed home for the U.S, Nyozeka started a new life as a human, and Frey returned to what was left of his home sanctuary. She sighed and played with a pencil, completely oblivious to whatever the teacher was saying. She wanted to see Kyo again and decided to wait for him after school.

After the last bell of the day struck, Alice jumped from her seat and tried to find Kyo. However, she didn't need much effort to find him since he found her first.

"Alice…" he breathed, as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Kyo…" she said, which the same type of anxiety in her voice. However, soon, she smiled. "Well, it's good to be at school again!" The young man nodded in agreement.

"Alice! Alice!" someone called from the hallway. Mayura came running up, her blond hair as wavy as ever. "Um, hi Kyo…" she said politely to the young man and immediately turned to Alice. "Do you want me to walk home?" Alice gave a slight nod and quietly walked off.

"Thanks, sis," Alice silently said and Mayura smiled.

"Hmm… looks like Mayura and you have been getting along…" Kyo said, after the older sister had left.

"Yeah… it's good that way… even though sometimes we argue a lot, she can still be a really great sister," Alice replied, smiling. "And I think she's getting over you…"

"That's good…" Kyo replied, half-heartedly. The brown-haired girl realized his indifferent tone of speech.

"Is something bothering you, Kyo?" Alice asked, peering at him curiously. Kyo shook his head.

"It's nothing… really… it's just this person was exceedingly pestering me while I was peacefully working on my significant essay," he said, completely baffling Alice. She knew it was his habit for using big words. But her half-smile soon turned into a look of concern.

"Who was this person? Is it someone I know?" she asked.

"He's part of the archery club and he's always been very competitive. However, he was really annoying today."

"Like how?"

"He kept on saying things like 'he's coming back, he's coming back' or 'you'll never defeat him'" Kyo explained, obviously disturbed. "I asked him why he said those things, but he wouldn't answer me. He just kept on repeating the same things over and over again." There was silence.

"Do you think… do you think he could be- " Alice started.

"No, he can't be back! Darva can't be back! We destroyed him!" Kyo interrupted. "He can't be back… he just can't…"

"Kyo…"

"I mean, Darva's gone, right?" he said hesitantly and then gazed at Alice.

"Now, I'm not really that sure anymore… maybe he did come back…" she said, unsure of herself. Kyo's head drooped and he said no more.

The two of them decided to walk home to the school entrance and did so.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Kyo," Alice said, as comforting as possible.

"Yeah, you too," Kyo said, still looking sullen. Just when they were about to part ways, a voice spoke out.

"Where do you think you two are going?" a rough voice spat. Alice quickly spun to see who was talking. A young man with red hair walked up to them, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"W- Who are you?" Alice asked, examining him cautiously.

"You're that guy who was bothering me during class!" Kyo shouted and stared at him spitefully.

"Hmm… well, well, I see I'm well remembered. The name's Kuro," the young man said in a malicious type of tone.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked, fully protective of Alice.

"Darva will come back… I assure you that he will destroy all you forsaken Lotis Masters someday!" Kuro shot with obvious anger on his face.

"And who's the forsaken one here?" Kyo said, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. During this conflict, Alice realized that many students were staring at them, but most of them turned away. She shrank back as she saw the young man approach them.

"Humph! You're really getting on my nerves now!" Kuro snapped. "Why don't you just die right here?"

"We'll show you the power of Lotis!" Kyo backed away and whispered to Alice, "You ready?" At first, Alice was puzzled. "To use the Lotis?" Then, she nodded. Alice stood right beside him and they both prepared to travel to the Inner Heart.

"_Na Sadaru Lotis Ran!"_

At once, they both cried the key words, and then opened their eyes to see their surroundings. Everything was frozen, even the students. The Lota Mirrors appeared on the two Lotis Masters' chests.

"This place reminds me of Tatsuya's Inner Heart," Alice said, observing her surroundings.

"You're right…" Kyo agreed. He certainly remembered his first trip to the Inner Heart. "Anyways, we need to find where Kuro is." Alice nodded.

"I wonder where it could be?" she asked and looked about. "We don't know much about Kuro, so it'll be difficult to know what he needs." Suddenly, a black arrow was shot and before Alice could do anything about it, Kyo was shot in the back. The young man fell to his knees, eyes wide open.

"Hahahahaha! You're so pathetic you couldn't even dodge a simple arrow? How do you ever plan to defeat us, the Maram Masters have returned!" Kuro sneered. "Just try to stop us!"

xxlololololololololololxx

A/N: Wow, that was short… Anyways, this chapter was a little badly written I do have to admit myself. It was boring, too… (almost fell asleep when I wrote this). Please review though! Reviews help me write better stuff and faster! Thank you for your time!


End file.
